Tears We Cry
by chicagonebananas
Summary: I remember that day. It was the last day that no one knew my secret. It was the last day that i was Hannah Montana. It was the last day that i walked.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new series! This has nothing to do with my other series. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana!

It all was too clear in the young girls mind. It all happened so fast. Why her? Why her of all people? She walked down a narrow hall.

"How is she?" She asked as she entered a small room and looked at her friend who was totally motionless on a bed.

"The doctor's don't know how much damage was caused." Robbie replied.

Lilly swallowed hard as she stared at her friend. "She is going live? Right?" She asked fearing what the answer may be.

"Yes..." Robbie trailed off.

"_How will this affect her?" _Lilly wondered, _"How will this affect Hannah?" _Being Juniors now people may make a connection to Hannah Montana being in a car accident and Miley being hospitalized on the same day.

Miley moaned. A sign that she was coming to. "Where am I?" she questioned.

"You're in the hospital..." Robbie whispered. "Hannah was in a car accident and now..."

"Mr. Stewart?" a doctor asked as he entered the room. "We know the extent of the damage caused now."

Robbie nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

"What?" Robbie asked in disbelief. "That can't be! She needs to have the mobility!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stewart, but there's nothing that we can do." He replied. "I know that this will change your family and your life but there's nothing that we can do. It's out of our hands."

Robbie nodded and got up. He left the small room that the doctor had taken him into and walked down the hall. He decided to wait a day before to tell his daughter the news. He was dreading that day.

Tomorrow came quicker then what he would have liked. He knocked on Miley's door and entered. Miley was now fully alert and if it hadn't been for the news that Robbie was going to deliver then he would have been thrilled to see his daughter doing so well.

"Miley," he started slowly. "The doctors have confirmed that you're paralyzed..." he told her with tears in his eyes. "...from the waist down..."

Miley stared blankly at him not knowing how to respond.

A/N: this was short, I know but this is just a proloug. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the time it's taken for me to update! I've sort of been having writer's block...

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

* * *

"What...?" Miley asked in a shakey voice. She had heard what he said but it was a shock. 

How could this happen? Why her? Why her of all people? Thoughts were racing through her head. How would this affect her? How would this affect Hannah? Would people put two and two together?

"I'm so sorry Miley." Lilly whispered to her best friend.

* * *

Lilly pushed Miley's wheel chair through the door of the school. Many students looked at the two as they made their way down the hall. There were gasps and whispering going around them. The main question was "What happened to her?" Miley stared down at her lap as she rode down to her locker. Lilly stopped and opened her locker for her. "Why me?" She asked Lilly. 

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

Lilly stared at her friend. "I... wish I knew." She offered.

"Let's just go to class." Miley whispered and started to roll off down the hall. It was her first time back in school in since her accident nearly two months ago. During that time she'd been hospitalized and had also learned how to use her wheel chair.

Lilly followed her into their first class, drama. Oliver soon came in. "Hey guys!" he greeted trying to sound cheerful. He thought that maybe if he could stay optimistic then Miley would be optimistic.

Lilly caught onto what he was doing, "Hey Oliver!" She returned.

Miley looked up at him. She stared at him then turned her attention back down to her lap. Other students came into the class all looking at Miley. Most had heard of her accident but didn't hear that she was paralyzed. On the other hand most, if not all, had heard about Hannah and how she was now paralyzed. Would her classmates put two and two together?

"Alright students, take your seats!" the teacher of the class exclaimed as he entered the room. "Miley Stewart has returned to us today," he started, making Miley relieze her worst fear. She feared that a teacher would draw attention to her today. "Miley," the teacher said, "We're glade you're back."

Miley looked up at him and nodded.

"So yesterday we left off where Portia disguises herself to save Antonio's skin in Shakespear's play, _The Merchant of Venice..._" Miley tuned her teacher out as he started the class discussion of the section that they had apparently read the day before.

Her thoughts wondered. Had anyone figured out her secret? Had anyone put two and two together yet? Life just didn't seem fair at that moment in time.

The bell rang and singled the end of class which snapped Miley back into reality. As she and her friends left the room they where stopped by someone.

"I know you're secret." They said.

* * *

A/N: w00t for cliff hangers! Who is the voice? Also in the last chapter I said that they were Juniors. Keep that in mind. And this is now going in a different way then originally intended. I think you all will like it! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

Miley stared at the person. "You're Hannah Montana!" He exclaimed. 

"WAS Hannah Montana." She corrected. "I WAS Hannah..."

She rolled past him and her friends followed. "I don't get it, how come you didn't tell anyone?" He asked again.

Miley stopped. "Because Rico, I didn't want to be treated differently." She started to roll forward again.

Rico watched her as she and her friends rolled out of site pondering why she wouldn't want to be treated differently.

Miley rolled down the hall thinking of everything she had before that accident. She had the joy of being Hannah Montana, feeling in her legs and the thing that she missed most was the ability to walk. What she wouldn't give to be able to take just even five steps!

* * *

"Come on!" Miley grunted as she tried to pull herself up the steps. "Just a little more, just a little mo-" She lost her grip on the banner and started to fly backwards down the stairs. Luckily for her, her chair didn't tip. She hit the bottom of the stair case and caught herself to prevent her chair from rolling any farther. "Darn it!" She exclaimed. 

"Miley," Her father started seeing that she wasn't hurt or even appeared to be hurt, "Why don't you just use the elevator that we had put in?" he asked her.

"Because I never wanted it in the first place." She said calmly. "I can make up these stairs on my own!"

"Miley," He started.

"Dad! I can do it on my own!" She protested. It had been nearly four months since she was involved in that car accident and she still hadn't come to terms with her injury.

Lilly walked in through the front door before Miley could start her assent again. "Hey Mr. Stewart!" She greeted happily. "Hey Miley are you ready to go?" She asked.

Miley sighed.

"Come on! You know you want to!" Lilly said nearly bouncing up and down.

"Fine." Miley sighed. She rolled her way out the door following Lilly to Lilly's car. Lilly had this surprise that Miley was almost convinced that she wouldn't like. She hadn't really been "Miley" since the day she left the hospital. Everything seemed to get on her nerves especially when it came to her past. Everyone now seemed to be asking questions like "Why did you keep it a secret?" or "How did you keep it a secret for so long?" She hated it all.

* * *

Lilly pushed Miley's chair into the mall where her surprise was waiting. 

"You're going to love, love, LOVE your surprise!" Lilly exclaimed, almost singing.

"We'll see." Miley answered.

They saw Oliver sitting at a table in the food court with someone. He waved to them and they came up to him. The person he was sitting with turned around.

* * *

A/N: Yet another cliff hanger! Please review! Also I mentioned in an earlier chapter that they were Juniors now so Lilly's old enough to drive.  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: Oh I so own it...NOT!

* * *

The guy that was sitting with Oliver got up and greeted them. He seemed so familer. Miley knew who he was in an instant. She hadn't seen him since freshmen year when he transferred schools.

"I heard about what happened." He said slowly.

Miley didn't know how to respond. It had been so long. "So, how are you doing?" he asked.

Miley looked down. "The doctors say that I'll probably never walk again." She replied while looking up at him. He fell silent.

"I know it's been a long time but..."

"...but what Jake?" She questioned. Why had Lilly brought her down here? She knew the history that Miley and Jake had had before he left school. She knew what happened between the two of them.

"Miley I'm sorry..." Jake started. "...I just became busy, I mean you know how it is-"

Miley interrupted him, "I KNEW how it was Jake, knew." Miley turned her chair and started wheel off.

"Miley, please listen to me!" Jake pleaded.

Miley stopped. Even though she hadn't been the old Miley lately she still had that spot where she would hear someone out if they asked. "Yes." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I never called." Jake started. "I'm sorry, I never returned your text messages, e-mails, IM's, whatever it was I'm sorry." Jake pleaded. "Please, I want to get back together with you."

Miley looked at him in his eyes. "I'll have to think about." She finally answered after a while of silence and looking hard into his eyes... those familiar eyes. She turned her chair and wheeled herself away with Lilly following behind.

* * *

"I know you maybe mad at me but I thought you would like to see Jake after all the time you've spent away from him." Lilly said hurriedly as she and Miley walked (well Miley rolled) into the Stewart's house.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him." Miley replied. "It's just that, I thought he was gone from my life and now..." Miley sighed in frustration, "Now he's back and wants to get back together. How do I know it's not going to end the same way!"

"How do you know that it's not going to end the same way?" Lilly questioned.

"I just don't want to get hurt again! I don't think I could take it on top of what's going on right now with me being confined to this chair!" Miley answered.

"Come on give the guy a chance!" Lilly pleaded.

"I told him I would think about it and I will think about it." Miley answered.

"Okay... I need to get going before my mom loses it again." Lilly replied. She left Miley sitting in her room quietly thinking about what her choice would be. To take Jake back or to not take Jake back. She would defiantly be sleeping on it tonight.

Morning came and Miley picked up her phone while sitting at her desk. "Jake," She said once he answered, "I've made my decision."

* * *

A/N: Yet another cliff hanger! What will her decision be? Tune in next time to find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: The ownership is non-extant with this one (yes, that was a bad star-wars impression; which i do not own star-wars either).

* * *

Miley took a deep breath. "I want you back." She said. "I've missed you!" She paused. "Okay, I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and dialed Lilly's cell to tell her what she had decided and to also thank her for possibly bringing some happiness into the former pop star's life.

* * *

Jake pushed Miley down the narrow, twisty path in the park. He stopped under a tall oak tree and stood in front of Miley. 

Miley looked up at him. "So Jake, what are we going to do today?" she asked. It had been a month and a half since they had started dating again.

"WE," he said, emphasizing we, "are going to walk today."

"No, seriously, what are we going to do?" She asked again thinking Jake was just joking with her.

"Miley, I'm serious, you're going to try and walk today." He replied while looking at her through dark sunglasses.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea Jake." Miley protested in a shaky voice. "I'll fall, I just know it!"

"Come on!" Jake pleaded, "You said that you were starting to get some feeling back in you're legs."

Miley looked at him. She remembered that.

"_Miley, can you take this out to your brother?" Her father asked her._

"_Sure." Miley replied. She took the book that her dad wanted to be taken to Jackson. She sat it on her lap and gasped._

"_What is it?" Robbie asked when he heard his daughter._

"_I think... I think... I know I felt the book... ON my legs!" She said amazed._

"_What?" Robbie asked in a surprising voice._

"_Dad, I think I may be getting some feeling back!" She replied._

That had happened about two weeks ago. Miley sighed. "Fine." She gave in.

Jake smiled. He bent down and put his arms around Miley's waist and lifted her up. Slowly Miley put her wait on her legs. Jake soon started to back away while looking at Miley. Slowly she released her grip from around his neck. Miley's worst fear came true. She fell back into her chair.

Jake sighed. _"This isn't going to be easy!"_ He thought to himself.

Miley looked up at him. "I told you!" She protested.

"Do you want to try again?" He asked her. He didn't want to force her too much but he knew that she needed to try just a little bit everyday and to his surprise Miley nodded yes. "Okay." He answered her nod.

He stepped towards Miley and did the same thing. He slowly lifted her up again and slowly backed away. Miley was left standing there for almost two seconds before she went back down again. "See, you made some progress!" Jake said, trying to be encouraging.

Miley sighed. "That wasn't really progress Jake." She whispered. "Can we just go home?" She asked him.

Jake nodded knowing that one day, he wasn't sure when, but one day Miley would walk again, and he would be there to see it. He just had too keep working with her, he just had too!

* * *

A/N: So, what did you all think? If you want to give me ideas for future chapters, please feel free. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry for the time it's taken for me to update, I've had some writer's block. The good news is that i have outlined the rest of this fic!

Disclaimer: even though some may believe I own Hannah Montana, I do not own it.

* * *

"Are you guys sure that this is a good idea?" Miley asked from the passenger seat in the back. The group of four where on thier way to an amusement park to spend the day and Miley wasn't sure how well it would go over with her being stuck in a wheel chair. 

"Trust us Miley," Jake answered sitting next to her.

"Yeah Miley just give us a chance! You'll have an-" Lilly cut Oliver off.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" She yelled at him.

Oliver quickly turned back around and focused on his driving. "You nearly got us killed you dough nut!" Lilly answered. "Tell me again why we agreed Oliver would drive?"

"I don't know." Miley muttered. Silence fell in the car and Miley 's mind started to wonder. She was thinking of when she was Hannah Montana and she would preform at the theme parks. She remembered when she was Hannah Montana and able to walk on her own without the help of a chair or Jake or her friends or her family. She missed those days.

"Miley," She heard. "Miley, we're here." Jake said trying to get her attention.

Jake was standing on Miley's side of the car. He opened the door for her and took her out and placed her in the chair and pushed her to the entrance of the park with her friends following her.

"Do you want to try and walk today?" Jake questioned quietly.

"No..." Miley whispered back, "...well maybe... I don't really know."

"I understand." Jake replied back.

The group arrived at the park's entrance and paid the admission fee while Oliver complained about how over priced it was.

"Where to first?" Lilly asked as they walked through the entrance pavilion and into the bright, sunny park.

"How about that one ride where it you go up and down and up and down and up-" Oliver started to say.

"You mean the sea dragon ride?" Miley questioned sort of frustrated.

"Yeah that ride!" Oliver exclaimed.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"That sounds good." Jake replied. "Is that cool with you guys?" He asked.

"Oh yeah let's go!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's fine with me..." Miley replied.

The group made their way to the ride and with Jake being Jake and Miley who formerly was know as Hannah Montana with them they were able to get onto the ride and have first pick of the seats.

Lilly and Oliver made their way to the very back of one of the sides to where the seat only sat two. They took their seats and Oliver pulled the lap bar down. The two watched as Jake helped Miley out of her chair and onto the ride. Jake and Miley took two seats in the front to make it easier on Miley, and Jake for that matter. Another two people came and took the two remaining seats and Jake pulled down the lap bar as well.

"They look so cute together." Lilly said happily to Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He didn't like Miley in that way it was just that Lilly was probably going to start and talk about "girly" stuff to him. "Yeah, sure if you say so." He replied.

The ride started and Jake sat with Miley holding her close to him. Miley was thankful for the little barrier that the ride had in front of each row of seats seeing as she couldn't brace herself with her legs.

The day worn on and soon the group was ready for the last ride. The carolsoel was that ride. Lilly and Oliver ran for horses that went up and down and were farther out while Jake and Miley looked for one of the "chariots" to sit in. They found one and got situated and waited for the ride to start.

Miley looked at Jake and Jake looked at her. Jake's face drew near to Miley's and hers to his. There lips finally met and it was the first time that they kissed since they had gotten back together.

Lilly looked over with a giant stuffed orange and purple orangutan hanging around her that Oliver had one her during the day. "Aww." She said quietly. She was happy for her friends and she knew Miley had been happy these last few months.

* * *

A/N: This was just an in-between-chapter. I'm going on vacation in a few days and probably won't have access to a computer so this may be it until I get back on the 15th. So you all know what to do now. Review Please! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Miley rolled into the bathroom. She put her books on the counter and then looked around her. She checked the stalls the best she could. She let out a deep breath and put both hands on the counter. "One... Two... Three..." Miley whispered. Slowly she lifted herself up and looked in the mirror. She smiled a mile wide. She was standing on her own. She slowly let go of the counter and started to take a few steps. Tiny steps they where. "Jake will be ama-" her statement was interrupted when she lost her footing and fell back into her chair and pushing it away from her into one of the stalls. No one was in there to help her.

* * *

"Have you seen Miley?" Lilly asked. She'd been looking all over for Miley and couldn't seem to find her.

"Last I saw her was an hour ago when she asked Miss Kunckle if she could go use the bathroom." Oliver replied.

Lilly nodded. She got up from the round the table and made her way to the bathroom. Maybe Miley was still in there.

Lilly opened the door and walked in to see Miley trying to pull herself towards her chair.

"Miley! Oh my gosh! How long have been there?" Lilly questioned.

"You'd be surprised at how many people come into a bathroom and say that they will go get help but don't!" Miley replied and continued pulling herself to her chair that was in a nearby stall.

"Here let me help you!" Lilly said quickly. She went over to her friend and pulled the chair over as well. She helped Miley up and pushed her out of the bathroom.

"What were you trying to do?" Lilly questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Miley replied. She hadn't told Lilly or Oliver about her "walking lessons" and didn't want to tell them until she could walk again.

Lilly nodded and rolled Miley down into the nurses office to make sure she was one hundred percent okay.

The day went on and Miley now sat in front of her locker getting her books that she needed for homework. Her cell went off and she answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Miley!" She heard a familiar voice.

"Jake!" She exclaimed.

"I have a surprise for you."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know but a lot of times in movies short scenes can be some of the most important. Well, I'm leaving on the 7th so this will be the last chapter till i get back. Also after i finish this fic, i want you guys to decided which HM fic I'll write next. So please go to my profile page and read through the summary's and tell me which one you want to see next in either a review or PM! Thanks! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I didn't think people wanted me to update so fast! Well anyways I've been back for two days now and finally got around to updating this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don'teth owneth Hannah Montana!

* * *

"What?" Miley asked.

"Look to your right at the corner." Jake replied.

Miley turned her chair around slowly and looked at the corner. She watched it carefully as Jake stepped around. "Jake!" Miley exclaimed. She hung up phone as did Jake and rolled herself down the hall to meet him. "What are doing here?" She asked him. He was still attending another school.

"I have officially re-enrolled here!" He exclaimed to his girlfriend.

"Really?" Miley asked with excitement and happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to be with you more." He replied. He leaned forward and gave her lite kiss on her cheek.

Miley smiled at him and he returned it. Even though she was bound in the chair she knew that things were, in a way, starting to look up.

* * *

Jake pushed Miley through the door of her house.

"Why, hey there Jake!" Robbie greeted the two.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart." he replied while looking the man in the eye.

"Jake's coming back to school!" Miley exclaimed with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

Robbie only nodded and left the room.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Jake asked Miley.

"Any thing's fine with me." Miley replied.

"Do you want to watch-" Jake was cut off when the door to the Stewart's house was flung open and Jackson came in on his cell phone.

"No Thor!" he exclaimed into his cell. "We're not having cows at this party!" he paused. "No cows!" he answered again. He hung up his phone and looked at Miley and Jake. "What are you looking at!" he questioned. He left the room and made his way up the stairs.

"That was random." Jake said with one eyebrow raised.

"Tell me about. He's still Jackson even after he moves out." Miley replied.

* * *

A/N: That was short. I know. But I'm hoping that the next one will be longer. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Miley rolled herself into the family's living room. She was wearing a read dress with tank top like straps. She smiled at her father. He returned it. The door bell rang and Robbie went to answer it. Jake stood there wearing a nice dress shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. Tonight he was taking Miley to a fancy restaurant, well as fancy as he could afford at that moment.

"Good evening." Robbie greeted Jake.

"Good evening to you too." Jake returned. He saw Miley sitting next to couch. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Miley replied.

Jake nodded and walked over and started to push her towards the door. "Have her home by eleven!" Robbie told him in a stern, serious voice.

"I will!" Jake replied. "May I escort Madames el to her chariot?" Jake asked Miley in a cheesy, French accent.

Miley giggled. "Of course you may." She replied.

Jake pushed Miley out of the house and down the path that they had put in to make it easier for Miley to get in and out of the house. When they reached Jake's car he opened the passenger door and lifted Miley bridal style and placed her in the car. He closed the door for her and she buckled her seat belt while he put her chair in the trunk of of his car. He got into the driver's side and turned the car on.

"Um... Jake?" Miley questioned.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?' She asked him.

Jake arrived at a stop sign and reliezed what she meant. "Thanks for reminding me!" He smiled. He grabbed his seat belt and buckled up and pulled forward from the stop sign.

* * *

"I'm glade I decided to come out tonight." Miley told Jake sweetly from across the table that they were seated at.

"I'm glade you did too." He returned.

A silence fell upon the table. Miley looked deep into Jake's eyes as did he with her. Miley finally broke the silence. "I'm going to run to the restroom." She said. Jake nodded and Miley rolled her way towards the bathroom doing her best to a void hitting those who were walking.

She rolled in and looked around. She saw no one. "Do I really want to do this?" She asked herself. She sat there quietly looking in the mirror for a few seconds. She had made her decision. She stood up slowly. She gasped. She felt the feeling in her legs for a few seconds before it left. She collapsed back into her chair with tears in her eyes.

_"I almost made it!"_ She exclaimed. _"I know I will walk again soon!"_ Her mind screamed. She reapplied her mascara and pushed her way back towards Jake and the table.

* * *

"I'll see you on Monday." Jake whispered to her on her front door step.

Miley nodded and hugged him.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jake told her. Miley only nodded again knowing what had happen in in the bathroom that night. She was still feeling complete ecstasy.

She rolled herself into the house and watched as Jake got into his car and drove off as the rain started to fall in a slow drizzle.

Miley was in her room. The house was silent now, everyone had already gone to bed. Miley rolled over to her bookshelf and pulled out a tape. She rolled herself over to the T.V. that her family had put in because she was spending more time in it since her accident.

She popped the tape into the VCR and maneuvered herself from her chair to the floor. The excersie tape was the one that she had been using since she had started to get some sensation back into her legs. The thirty minuet workout came and went and Miley got up from the floor using her chair as a support. She put her weight against the TV and slowly she took a step, then another, then one more!

"Dad!" She yelled. "Dad! Come here! Quick!" She screamed.

Her dad stumbled into her room thinking that she may have gotten hurt or something. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter standing on her two legs and possibly walking some.

"Miley!" he exclaimed at the sight.

"I can walk!" She said. "I can walk! I can walk! I can walk!" She loved hearing that.

* * *

Jake turned into his neighborhood. The rain had stopped as he made the second and final turn to get to his house. Out of nowhere a car came flying down the street and slammed into his and threw him from the car and leaving him unconscious.

* * *

A/N: when I used the term ecstasy i was referring to it's original meaning. And also i wasn't planning on the ending of this chapter to be what it is! It just came out that when I was outlining it in my notebook. Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

"_I can't wait to tell Jake!"_ Miley's thoughts shouted with joy. It was Saturday and Miley and her father were on their way to the doctor's office.

Miley rolled into the office seeing as it was still hard for her to walk. She rolled into the waiting room and picked up a magazine while her dad checked her in. She looked over and saw a small child who looked terrified as he clutched his teddy bear. He seemed like he was fearful of this building and room. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Miley Stewart?" A women called from a corridor. Miley rolled herself towards the voice as her dad followed her. "The doctor will see now."

* * *

"Come on!" Lilly yelled with frustration. "Pick up you stupid phone!"

"Have you gotten hold of Miley yet?" Oliver questioned

"No!" Lilly answered with anger as she furiously dialed her cell phone again. "Miley! Where in the heck are you!" She said into her phone. "Jake's in the hospital so get down here as soon as get this message!" She quickly hung her cell up and sighed. This was not like Miley to not answer her phone.

* * *

Miley's dad opened the door for Miley as she walked out into the warm sunshine. She may have been on crutches at that moment but she didn't care. She could walk again. It didn't matter that she needed the crutches she was just overjoyed that she could finally walk again.

Miley and her father walked to the car. Her dad folded her chair and placed in the back. The doctor thought it'd be for the best if they kept the chair in case of a relapse or something along those lines.

Miley got into the car and placed her crutches in the back seat. She pulled out her phone and looked the sub-screen. "8 missed" calls it read. Miley flipped her phone open and looked at the caller's number. It was Lilly's cell. She listened to the voice mail that Lilly had left. Her father opened the car door and put the key in the ignition.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. "We have to go to the hospital!"

"Why?" He asked her. "If it's about your legs, you heard th-" Miley quickly cut him off there.

"No!" She stuttered. "Jake's in the hospital!"

He stared at his daughter for a few moments. He saw the pain and tears in her eyes. "Alright." He replied quietly. He put the car in drive and started his way to the hospital.

* * *

As they were nearing the building Miley's phone started the vibrate. "Hello?" She asked frantically as she Lilly's number come across the screen.

"Finally!" Lilly yelled. "I just wanted to tell you that Jake is...well...he's..."

"Just spit it out Lilly!" Miley said hoping that she would get an answer that she would like, but from the sound of Lilly's voice, that wasn't going to happen.

"He has woken up and wants to see you!" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's not nice Lilly!" Miley yelled at her friend. "You really scared me!"

"Sorry." Lilly apologized. "Well anyways were are you?"

"We're on our way right now." Miley replied. "How long has Jake been there?"

"Since last night." She replied. "No one could get a hold of you so they found Oliver and I." She answered.

"Okay." Miley replied. She hung up her phone and looked out the window. Jake, Oliver, and Lilly still didn't know that she could walk again and this would surprise them that's for sure.

* * *

"Jake!" Lilly exclaimed as she put her head into his room.

"What?" He moaned. He was board out of his mind and was surfing through the channels on the TV.

"Someone's here to see you and she has a surprise!" She said all bubbly knowing Miley's secret.

Jake turned off the TV as Lilly opened the door all the way and Miley walked in on her crutches.

"Miley!" Jake exclaimed as he saw her walking, and not in a chair.

"Hey there Zombie Slayer." She teased.

Jake smiled at her. He was thrilled that she could walk again! "Mr. Ryan?" A female doctor asked as she walked into his room.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"You can go home tomorrow if you want." She answered. She left the room.

Jake was now beaming from ear to ear. Everything was going to be okay for once!

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, there's going to be one more chapter after this one so it's almost over. Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all you awesome reviewers! Without you guys i would have NEVER finished this fic!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the show, lyrics, the last Czar of Russia's family, or the Washington dog Story.

* * *

"Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Make some noise Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Make some noise!" Hannah as Miley sang. It had been a little more than a year since Miley had regain her mobility in her legs. She finished her song and the crowd erupted into screams and cheers.

"Thank you all!" Miley replied to the cheers into her microphone making the crowd scream again. Miley smiled. She loved the stage. In a way it was her home and she was glade to have decided to make a return.

When she brought the idea up to her father it brought up many questions to itself. Like, would she be Hannah or Miley? Would she be able to dance as much as she use to? Would she be liked as well? If she preformed as Miley would her old fans still be supportive of her?

When the descion was made she had decided to go as Miley instead of Hannah. She already knew that everyone would know that Hannah Montana was Miley Stewart. So why bring back someone who everybody knew was someone else? The only thing was that a few people at her school hadn't made the connection until she returned to the stage. _"Slow people."_ Miley thought when she heard about those few.

As for Jake Ryan, he was still acting, just not on Zombie High. The show had been canceled a few months ago but it didn't matter to Jake he'd sort of lost some interest in the show and wanted to do some other things. He was currently filming a movie about the life of the last Czar of Russia's family.

Being over in Russia filming the movie meant he wouldn't be joining the gain in the fall when they went off to college, but he would be back with them shortly there after and sharing a room Oliver to minus the chance of a crazed stocker person fan who may try to do something outrageous at night when he was asleep, such as stealing a jacket of his and selling it on ebay.

As far as Oliver goes, he had a job at a grooming shop. He got to wash and cut dog fur all day. But the job did have some interesting points, like the Washington dog for one. He called it the Washington dog because this dog was so old that George Washington had to have owned it and the lady who brought it in had to have been related to George Washington as well like maybe first cousins or something. Well anyways when he and his co-workers were grooming the dog it died. He and his friends stared at the dead dog for a few moments not knowing what to do. Finlay Oliver just went for it and did some mouth to mouth resuscitation to the dog. The end result was the dog biting him on the tougn. He hated that dog after that day and the only reason why he did the mouth to mouth was because the lady who brought him in seemed sort of scary and they were afraid what she would do to them if she found out that her dog was dead.

And as for Lilly... she was still Lilly. She also had a job now but it didn't include grooming dieing dogs. She worked in a recording studio and had met many famous people such as B5, U2, Metallica, The Jonas Brothers, Kelly Clarkson, and many others. She loved the job and hoped that she could work there through college.

Life was going for the four and hopefully they could make through anything that life would through at them in the coming years.

* * *

A/N: That's it. That's the end. I know this chapter's different from the rest, but i just wanted to do something to conclude the fic and so it just came out as a thing that would conclude the fic. As for the Washington dog story, that actually happened to a speaker i heard one time. I changed a few things in it because i didn't want to like just take it i guess...but he called it the Moses Dog. Anyways please review! 


End file.
